<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Intruder by sg_wonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676979">The Intruder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland'>sg_wonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlantis, The Daniel Jackson Variant [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e02 The Intruder, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to be in charge while all the adults go back to Earth- Daniel just didn't want it to be him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Atlantis, The Daniel Jackson Variant [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlantis, the Intruder</p><p>“But I don't want to be in charge of anything!” Daniel wailed.</p><p>Elizabeth looked puzzled. “General O'Neill suggested you would not be adverse to...becoming more involved in bureaucratic matters. I'm sorry if I misunderstood.”</p><p>“Jack said that?” Daniel was still livid.</p><p>“He said you liked to tell people what to do,” Shepard offered helpfully.</p><p>“I will kill him,” Daniel slumped down on the couch.</p><p>“We'll only be gone about six weeks.” Elizabeth pointed out as Daniel buried his head in his hands. “We don't expect you to make any major decisions, just keep things going smoothly. Major Lorne will be in charge of all military matters so that's one thing you won't have to worry about. Teyla can be very helpful if you need guidance.”</p><p>“I just want to go on record as saying that I agree to take command with the greatest of reluctance.”</p><p>“Any message you want us to give the general?” Shepard asked.</p><p>“Oh, that is a message that will best be delivered face to face.” Daniel snarled.</p><p>*</p><p>“Dr. Jackson?” Teyla stood hesitantly in the doorway of his quarters. </p><p>“I thought we had agreed on 'Daniel'?"</p><p>“With your command, however temporary, I thought it might be best to impart a certain formality.”</p><p>Daniel sighed. “OK, but only in public, yeah?” Teyla nodded. “So, what can I do for you?”</p><p>“I have a gift from Hiliya. She has enjoyed telling you the old stories and is thrilled that you are recording them for future generations.”</p><p>“As soon as I get them put into the database, I'll make them available for everyone.”</p><p>“Anyway, she asked me to give you this.” Teyla handed him the blanket, softly woven in shades of blue.  “She also said to tell you that it is not a Betrothal Blanket.”  Daniel's eyes automatically flew to the picture on his nightstand. Teyla followed his gaze, suddenly appalled. “I am sorry, that was thoughtless of me.”</p><p>“No, it's okay,” he picked up the photo although he was certain she'd heard the story, nothing traveled faster than gossip. “Although she has been dead for a long time, she isn't entirely gone. She comes to me in dreams and I wake to find myself reaching for her.” His smile didn't quite make it to his eyes. “I hope I never stop reaching for Sha're.”</p><p>“Then a part of her lives still.”</p><p>“She does.”</p><p>“Hiliya says you are most welcome anytime. She wishes to tell you the story of Prinasha, She Who Summoned the Stars.”</p><p>*</p><p>Teyla had gotten into the habit of talking Elizabeth out of her office for breakfast and saw no reason not to do the same for Daniel Jackson.</p><p>“I understand that we are not the friends you are used to,” she slid her tray along in front of him, pretending not to notice his scowl, “but you must keep yourself healthy and that must begin with regular meals.”</p><p>“Yeah, I usually don't eat breakfast...” he began.</p><p>“The fruit from the mainland is especially good,” she placed a small bowl on both trays. “Even Dr. McKay can find no objection to it.”</p><p>“Oh, well, if Rodney likes it,” Daniel couldn't hold back the grin. “And the coffee is good.”</p><p>“As long as Earth continues to provide us with this drink, I believe our mission here should surely succeed.” She sailed away and Daniel had no recourse but to follow her. She selected the table where Major Lorne and Ronon were already eating. “May we join you?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lorne gulped, eyeing her companion. What else, really, could he say?</p><p>“Major Lorne, Ronon.”</p><p>“Dr. Jackson.” </p><p>Ronon just grunted and continued to eat.</p><p>“Dr. Jackson, is there anything that we may do to make this transition easier?” Teyla scooped up some of the fruit she had recommended.</p><p>“You could take him to the gym and beat him up like you do the rest of us.” Ronon offered with a glimmer of mischief.</p><p>“You...beat people up?” Daniel asked, puzzled.</p><p>“Ronon exaggerates, I merely help to ascertain the physical prowess of new residents. I would be pleased to offer my assistance, Dr. Jackson.”</p><p>“Well, I used to work out with Jack and Teal'c and I suppose I should keep in shape, you know, just in case I'm needed.”</p><p>“You won't be going off planet,” Lorne said sharply.</p><p>“And why not?” Daniel asked, just as sharply.</p><p>“Because I don't know how you might react in a combat situation...”</p><p>“I stopped the Unas from revolting, I should think that'd score me some points.” He pointed out.</p><p>“And as Teyla said, I don't know your physical limitations. And,” he held his hand up as Daniel started to speak, “we can't afford to lose the only person capable of command.”</p><p>“He's got ya there,” Ronon smirked.</p><p>Teyla rose. “Dr. Jackson, I will see you in half an hour, please wear appropriate attire.” She sailed gracefully away, Lorne followed her with a laugh.</p><p>“Just so you know, Teyla might look small, “Ronon rose, “but she is a strong woman. Just don't...”</p><p>“Hurt her?”</p><p>“Yeah, cause then I'd have to hurt you. I wouldn't enjoy it but I'd still have to do it. Anyway, she's like pretty strong but we like 'em that way.”</p><p>Daniel smiled suddenly. “I've been surrounded by strong women my whole life.”</p><p>“Nothing like 'em, is there?”</p><p>“No, there isn't.”</p><p>*</p><p>Daniel couldn't help but focus on Teyla's bare feet. “Should I take my shoes off?” He was anxious to do things properly.</p><p>“Although I find it helpful, it is not required. I find that it helps me achieve the proper balance.”</p><p>Daniel sat and took off his shoes and socks. “Put nothing between yourself and where you are,” he said with a smile. Noting Teyla's expression, he continued, “Just something someone very wise told me a very long time ago.”</p><p>“I do not know your physical prowess but I find it helps to meditate briefly before I begin.” She slid into a graceful split on the mat.</p><p>“Okay, I can't do that.” Daniel admitted.</p><p>“Any pose that helps you achieve tranquility is helpful.” Daniel easily folded himself into the modified lotus that Teal'c adopted for his meditation. He closed his eyes and tried to time his breathing to match hers.</p><p>After a few minutes, Teyla rose. “You are a good pupil, Daniel.”</p><p>“Teal'c was a big help in teaching me. 'The first thing that is required for a successful kelnoreem, Daniel Jackson, is silence.'” They shared a smile.</p><p>*</p><p>Lorne reluctantly knocked on the office door. “Uh....Major, come in,” Daniel closed the laptop. “What can I do for you?” Daniel frowned as the other man softly closed the door. “Okay, is something wrong?”</p><p>Lorne paced for a few seconds before saying, “You know that Atlantis is very, very responsive to Shepard?” Daniel nodded. “Well, it's not quite the same with you but the city is....aware of where you are and what you're doing...most of the time.”</p><p>“That sounds kind of disturbing but go on.”</p><p>“Security gets their information from the city...dammit, is there a reason you're roaming around the city all hours of the night?”</p><p>Daniel looked decidedly uncomfortable. “I don't know how to say this politely but...”</p><p>“None of my business?” Daniel nodded again. “Yeah, maybe it isn't but if you're not sleeping and then you're supposed to be in charge of things around here, I think it is my business.”</p><p>“Would you say the same thing to Dr. Weir?”</p><p>“Major Shepard would,” Lorne said bravely. “Let me just get this out. There are people you can talk to. Dr. Hightmeyer and Teyla are good listeners if you just need to talk to someone.”</p><p>“Thank you for your concern, Major.”</p><p>Lorne started to make his escape but turned back to say, “Listen, a bunch of us run every morning at 05:00 if you want to join us.”</p><p>Daniel started to thank him but he'd already slipped away.</p><p>*</p><p>“So we are trying to boost power in the jumpers.” Zelenka tried to explain to Daniel as they both stuck their heads under the hood, as it were. </p><p>“Can you do that? I mean, without Rodney here breathing down your neck?”</p><p>Zelenka shot Daniel a quick smile. “Is much easier without Rodney but we are using his specs so it is as if he were still here.” He started to lean in when a spark erupted.</p><p>“Look out!” Daniel dragged him backwards, both of them tumbling to the ground.</p><p>Smelling smoke, Zelenka rolled over to see wisps of smoke coming from Daniel's sleeve. “Get his jacket off,” he shouted but Ronon had already jumped in to roll Daniel out of his jacket.</p><p>“I've called for a med team,” someone shouted over the sound of alarms and fire extinguishers.</p><p>“Ow,” Daniel muttered, lying back and covering his eyes.</p><p>“Over here.” Ronon shouted to the medics. Standing back, he watched as they treated Daniel, even as he maintained he was fine.</p><p>“Okay, let's get him on the gurney.”</p><p>“I can walk,” he complained, “there's nothing...”</p><p>Ronon stopped the protest by simply lifting Daniel and heaving him onto the gurney. “There you go.” He motioned to Zelenka, “I'm gonna go with them.” And he followed them toward the med bay.</p><p>*</p><p>“I don't need to stay.” Daniel scowled at the doctor.</p><p>“That's a serious burn and there is the matter of the electrical jolt.” She continued to hook up the heart monitoring equipment.</p><p>“So I'll just go to my quarters.” Daniel offered a beguiling smile, well used to bargaining with the SGC doctors.</p><p>“No,” she said shortly and walked away.</p><p>“I guess you're staying here,” Ronon observed as Daniel slumped back down.</p><p>“I don't like staying in the infirmary.”</p><p>“Dr. Jackson,” Teyla led Lorne into his area. “How are you?”</p><p>“Burned his arm,” Ronon offered. “And got hit by some power something.”</p><p>“The doctor says she's keeping you overnight, to monitor your heart.” Lorne nodded. “And what were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was thinking that I didn't want anyone getting fried, Major.”</p><p>“So you fried yourself.” Ronon said. “Might have been worse if he hadn't drug Zelenka out of the way.” He patted Daniel's uninjured arm before heading away, turning back at the doorway. “Stay out of trouble, will ya?”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>It had been, Daniel thought as he waited for the Daedalus to land, an odd six weeks. Things had gone pretty smoothly; no one came to kill them and Daniel had finally gotten used to being able to look out and see wind and water. He'd made tentative friends with Teyla, who might have taken bullying lessons from Sam. He'd earned the respect of the Marines by being able to stay with them on their morning runs and by not complaining when Ronon knocked him down repeatedly.<br/>
He had, he pointed out, been beaten up on a routine basis by Teal'c and two Air Force officers, he was well used to getting his ass handed to him in the gym.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, he handed Dr. Weir a small key he had fashioned with one of the 3D printers. “Here you go, Mom. Car's in the garage, not too many nicks on it. Might need gas, though.”</p><p>She laughed lightly. “Thank you, Dr. Jackson. You may stand relieved.”</p><p>*</p><p>“So,” Shepard lounged in the doorway of Daniel's quarters. “Glad we're back?”</p><p>“Oh, God, you have no idea,” Daniel said.</p><p>“Well,” he reached behind him and grabbed a duffle bag. “General O'Neill sent you a few things.”</p><p>Daniel could tell by the way he heaved it that the bag wasn't light. “I thought there was a weight limit to luggage.”</p><p>Shepard shrugged. “When you have that many stars, that doesn't really matter, does it?” He paused. “I had the other boxes sent directly to your lab.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Oh and General O'Neill said to tell you one of your girlfriends stopped by.” Daniel stared at him. “He said to tell you it was the one who kidnapped you.” Daniel blinked at him. “She beat you up and took the Prometheus?”</p><p>“Oh,” Daniel nodded in understanding. “Vala.”</p><p>Shepard leaned against the wall. “You get kidnapped a lot?”</p><p>Daniel shrugged. “It happens. What did Vala want or didn't Jack say?”</p><p>“Nah, once she found out 'my Daniel' was several galaxies away, she lost interest and took herself off.” Shepard grinned.</p><p>Daniel ordered himself not to blush. “Thank you, Colonel.”</p><p>Sheppard was turning to leave when he caught sight of some of Daniel's framed certificates he had piled on the desk. “Oh my God.” he grabbed the frame holding one of Daniel's diploma. “Is this real? Did you really graduate from UCLA?”</p><p>“I did,” he frowned, puzzled.</p><p>“Tell me, please tell me you know how to surf.” Sheppard pleaded.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn't win any awards but I can usually stay...” Sheppard interrupted him by throwing his arms around him and squeezing. Hard. “...on board...”</p><p>“You don't know how long I've been looking for someone to surf with. I want your first day off. I know this beach where no one ever goes and the waves..” he gave a chef's kiss in the air as he strode toward the door. “It'll be great,” he muttered to himself as he ambled down the hall. “I'll get the kitchen to pack us a lunch and I'll fly us over myself. This is gonna be great!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Daniel said to the empty room. “I'd love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>